Sin Draculus CW145MWD
Sin Draculus is a beyblade owned by Zarus Fang in beyblade metal universe a series which happens after metal masters and before metal fury. In the anime Sin Draculus was defeated by the elemental bladers kyoya, ryuga and kuzaka the only elemental blader that the mighty bey was not fighting was the elemental blader of darkness Zarus, the beys owner. After a fierce battle Draculus was defeated and was sealed away with his owner. FACE: Dra culus Draculus, represents the spirit of the lord of vampires Count Dracula. The face has a black circle on it with a mout full of fangs and two bright red eyes repersenting Draculus's head. It is also purple in colour. ENERGY RING: Draculus The energy ring is black in colour. It is decorated with skull heads at the edge. It also seems to have the letters R.I.P going round the whole energy ring. There are blades going round the outside aswell. FUSION WHEEL: Sin The Sin fusion wheel is a very large and heavy wheel. The wheel has cross shapes going round the outside of the fusion wheel giving it good attack aswell. There are teeth like blades at the bottom of the wheel making it very hard to uppercut, and will hit an opponent if they try to. It also has strange desighns on it repersenting blood that Draculus has drank. SPIN TRACK: CW145 Wing change wing is very like B.D Boost Disc, exept has a special feature that it does not. Change wing is the part you must change to switch Sin Draculus's two modes. Defense mode and attack mode. In defense mode there is a plastic circle piece covering up various blades giving it great defense. However in attack mode you simply take off the plastic circle revealing eight blades that will hit the opponent bey in battle. The track also has various teeth designs around it and is a clear purple in colour PERFORMANCE TIP: MWD Wide Defense Metal wide defense is a clear purple in colour and is very like the regular Wide Defense exept has a metal spike sticking out of the bottom. This gives it more stamina then Wide Defense and Eternal Wide Defense but less Defense. BIT BEAST. the bit beast is very like the black sun exept has the wings of a bat. It also has various golden chains around it but when Draculus uses its full power it breaks the chains and without them to control its power it grows to a incredible size. Draculus also has a sword called freezing darkness which he uses in it's strongest special move, Shadow fang fury. Special moves: Mystic Shield: Draculus creates a shield around itself made out of mystic energy Draining Fang: Draculus will bring all the beys in the stadium closer and closer to him forcing them to attack him. Then Draculus will begin draining there power then will release the power that it stole and create a huge blast of shadows. Soul Strike: Draculus will charge straight at the opponent bey creating a blinding explosion of light. Shadow Shield: Draculus creats a shield of dark shadow aswell as a blast of strong wind. Shadow Fang Fury: Draculus will take out his sword and strike with all his power. THE END OF DRACULUS: After Draculus was defeated by the elemental bladers the followers of Draculus revived him by beating bladers and draining their power then using the power to make Draculus more powerful until he was strong enough to break out of his seal. After that Zarus defeated countless bladers until he was defeated by the elemental bladers again and Sin Draculus was sent hurling into the pacific ocean. Draculus was never seen after that.